The White Whelp
The White Whelp is a tavern and inn in the North town of White Harbor. Originally owned by someone of no importance, the White Whelp had fallen on hard times until Rydan Krey became it's patron and through his financing it became a fairly respected tavern. See Also: White Harbor Map History The White Whelp was a dreg - a stain upon the city of White Harbor. Most other shops in the town prided themselves on maintaining a clean and 'white' appearance to their stores, continuously cleaning and maintaining their place of business. The Whelp, as it became known, had fallen on hard times more than once. Several fires set by drunken and bitter patrons had marred its exterior and weakened the structure to make it appear to be caving in on itself. When Rydan was looking to stake a claim in the city of White Harbor , his cousin, Baron Aerid Krey , wasn't too keen on letting him acquire something of power. When Rydan explained that he wanted to become the patron of the Whelp, the Baron nearly laughed him out of the court. In 869 KR , The first thing he did for the original owners was to move them out of the city and set them up on a nice farm outside of White Spear. They were old and unable to maintain the amount of work demanded of them for running the tavern. Their son, presumably the next in line to inherit the shop, was sent as a trader to the Gnomish Provinces to bring in new and flavorful spirits to be served at the 'new' Whelp. Once the family was out of the picture, the old Whelp was torn down and the soot-stained remains carried off and burned outside of the city. ''New Construction'' The new construction would be tall and be built in a style more commonly found in the north marches or the Kels than in the south. Rydan purchased several adjoining lots to the old Whelp and had the structures town down to make room for his expansion and then had even more lots opened to create a visual buffer around the tavern so that it would not feel so cramped. The new building had four stories, twice that of most of the surrounding structures which gave it a prominance in the south quarter of the city. The first floor is the actual tavern. The second floor are nicer rooms for their guests with smaller and smaller rooms on the third and fourth floor (attic) for those who can't pay as well. The basement, which Rydan had dug out, accomodates their new wine cellar and a secret chamber where meetings can be held or items or people hidden. The secret room has access to the sewers under the city through a locked iron door. Purpose When Rydan Krey claimed the ruins of High Cliff Keep as his own and moved out of the city, the White Whelp became his base of operations within White Harbor. Category:Shop/Tavern Category:Shop/White Harbor Category:Shop/South Marches Category:Holding/Black Dragons Category:Tavern/White Harbor